Madness Trauditory
by Shakespeare-The-Imposter
Summary: One full year have passed since the events in Madness Combat 10. But new threats are now threating Nevada and the rest of the world too.
1. The Beginning Of The End

_**Madness Trauditory**_

Chapter One: The Beginning Of The End

Disclaimer: Madness Combat is owned by Krinkels.

_Somewhere in Nevada... _

One year had passed since Madness Combat 10. Much had changed after that year...

Tricky and the Auditor had exploded...

Jebus was dead...

Deimos was dead...

Sanford was crippled and was now in need for a wheelchair...

_But what happened to Hank? _

Well, he's been gone missing since they killed the Auditor.

Sanford was now all alone. He could just imagine how life would be if at least Hank and Deimos was hanging around. Deimos's death was the one thing that hurt Sanford the most, since Deimos was like a little brother to him.

Hank's disappearance was also a mystery. He just said that he was going out for a bit of fresh air and never returned again...

How he missed them both so damn much...

_Elsewhere in Nevada..._

Hank had made many operations and was no longer in his monstrous form. But this was only temporary.

"Your monstrous form may be gone now, but not entirely. It can come back at unexpected times." the doctor explained.

"Sounds like the Hulk..." Hank silently replied.

"Well, if you minus the fact that you won't turn green and it isn't triggered by anger, then yes. As long as you take these pills however, you won't have to worry about it. But remember, you are still badly injured both physically and psychologically, so you should really stay here a bit longer." the doctor told him worriedly.

"Sorry doctor...But I don't need any special treatment." Hank said in that low tone of his.

"Your call. Still, keep in mind that you can dial me up on the number I inscribed on the jar of the pills if you ever change your mind Hank. You're an important patient of mine after all." The doctor instructed.

"Will do." Hank answered back; leaving the private hospital.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the hospital, a person was spying on Hank in the shadows.

"_There. It's Hank alright."_ The man said through his mobile device.

"**...I want you to...follow him...don't lose the sight of him...And if...you do you...will progress our whole operation...I am counting on you..." **A second man said from the other end of the line. Their signal was bad, which was why he seemed so inaudible.

"_As you wish..."_

Hank was walking home. He was no longer living with Sanford, because...well, he just couldn't for some strange reason. It just didn't feel right.

So he had a private home.

For some reason, Hank felt like he was being followed. Yet ignoring his instincts, he continued walking.

"_Target is found!" _Hank's stalker informed through his cellphone.

"**...Take care of him..." **

Following his orders, the stalker pulled out a sword; ready to meet Hank J. Wimbelton.

Once more, Hank felt an awkward feeling, only this time, it was getting **stronger**. Just to be safe, the ex-combatant pulled out a sword of his own from a nearby locker.

This proved to be the right choice, for a few seconds later, someone was slicing at his door. Eventually, the intruder entered, making his uninvited presence known.

And there they were, eye-to-eye, facing each other in Hank's household. Hank assessed the man's appearance; red shades and ninja wraps that somewhat matched Hank's outfit.

So, either Hank was stuck with a delusional ninja, or an assassin.

"I wouldn't mind if you just had been knocking on the door." Hank joked.

"Well you know, I prefer to slice doors apart." The man said, full of excitement.

"Interesting...But what do you want?" Hank questioned.

"I need you to come with me Hank."

"And if I refuse?"

"**Then I'll have to kill you!"**

Hank grinned.

"That sounds like a challenge...I like challenges..." Hank stated with the confident expression still etched on his face.

"Just come with me and you won't get hurt. It'll make things easier for the both of us." Hank's stalker advised.

Hank laughed. "Hurt? Do you really think that I care about pain? You should be the one who's taking orders, rookie. "

The man clenched his fists around his sword even more tightly. "Well! You asked for it!"

Hank coolly brought himself into a fighting stance."Show me what you got."

The man ran in first; swinging his melee weapon with ferocity towards Hank's sides. Hank easily blocked it, but noticed that his opponent's power wasn't something to laugh about.

_'Looks like I actually have to TRY and fight this guy...'_ Hank told himself.

As soon as he ended his train of thought, Hank saw a fist hurling towards his head. With a decisive parry, Hank went to the side, slashing his sword outwards and making a small incision into his follower.

The man scowled, but had some tricks of his own. He sent his sword at Hank once more alongside an unexpected push-kick to Hank's stomach.

Hank staggered back, holding his abdominal area. Even with his endurance training, this guy left a good bruise for him to think about.

"Smart little bastard..." Hank murmured.

The man put one hand on his ear teasingly. "What's that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of me beating the crap out of you."

Hank gritted his teeth. "Why you little..."

And that's how it was for the next half-hour or so. The two fighters had trashed the whole place by going room-to-room and using the environment around themselves for some kind of tactical advantage. Unfortunately for either of them, this proved to be useless and just made the mess inside the house bigger.

The man threw down his battered sword. Both of them were covered in bruises and cuts, yet it seemed as though the fight had ended in stalemate.

"If you only had listened and came along quietly, none of this would have happened!" Hank's opponent yelled with an accusing finger pointing at Hank.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't had this much fun for such a long time now!" Hank happily commented.

This just made the stalker even madder. "Enough!" he yelled out; firing a shiny-red object from his hand which disarmed Hank. Hank fell to the floor from the impact of losing his sword; shocked at what exactly just happened.

As the man walked closer to him, Hank suddenly noticed a USP nearby and snatched it into his possession.

Before the intruder was able to realize what exactly Hank was thinking, Hank fired twice at him; intentionally aiming for the non-vital spots on his enemy's body.

Now it was the stalker's turn to hit the floor. Surprisingly though, he was still alive yet stunned by pain.

Hank calmly walked over to him. "So, who are you exactly?"

The man replied with cold silence.

"...Well, it doesn't matter anyways...corpses can't do shit after all." Hank reasoned; aiming his firearm at the person's forehead.

"W-wait...Let me explain myself!" The person suddenly stuttered.

"Spill it!" Hank replied, getting more and more impatient.

"My name is Maximum...**Maximum Ninja**, and I was sent here by a guy who hired me."

"So...who exactly is this 'guy' that hired you?" Hank questioned, still having the pistol on Maximum Ninja's forehead.

Maximum Ninja dropped his cellphone on the ground for Hank to hear.

"**...Maximum, is Hank taken cared of?...Maximum come in!...Bad transmission...?"**

Hank picked up the cellphone.

"...And you are?" Hank asked.

"**...Oh Hank...I can see that...Maximum convinced you..."**

"Convinced me for what?"

"**...Before I tell you that...Is Maximum...Alright...?"**

"He is for now, unless you don't tell me why the hell you sent him here to trash my house!" Hank demanded.

"**...I need to talk to you right away...It's important...Nevada's future...This world's future...Grave danger..."**

"But why should I trust you? Your assassin was just trying to kill me a few minutes ago! Hank argued.

"**...He did not try to kill you...He tried to _convince_ you...But if you're not interested of what I have to say...Don't Follow Maximum...End transmission..."**

Hank heard the man on the other end hang up. He helped Maximum Ninja up on his feet again.

"Are you alright?" Hank asked.

"Well, you did shoot me **TWICE**...But sure!" Maximum Ninja replied.

"So who is your client?"

"I cant tell you anything until we are there with my 'client'." Maximum Ninja answered.

"Well let's go then!" Hank ordered.

"Wait...Let us go in the night..." Maximum Ninja preferred.

"What? Why!?"

"We would be hidden from the sight of our spies and enemies!" Maximum Ninja reasoned.

"Spies and enemies...They're all dead you know..." Hank told him.

"Your old enemies yes...But new enemies have arrived to Nevada and they may even spying on us right now as we speak." Maximum Ninja responded, making the situation seem even worse that it actually was.

"Can you tell me what these enemies of yours want, or at least what your client wants to talk about?" Hank asked, dying for at least some answers.

"I can't tell you a thing till we are there!" Maximum Ninja repeated, a bit annoyed.

"That's great..." Hank muttered.

Nightfall came, and Hank and Maximum Ninja left soon after. For safe measures, the two of them brought some weapons to defend themselves with in case of any..._**undesirables.**_

Maximum Ninja turned to Hank. "Even now I cant promise if we can get there without being spotted...But it's still for the best."

"Right...So where does your client live?" Hank impatiently asked once more.

"Follow me and you'll have every answer you desire."

Hank and Maximum Ninja rushed through the night, passing every obstacle in their way...

Suddenly, Maximum Ninja stopped.

"Wait...That's an enemy truck!" Maximum Ninja whispered to Hank.

Two guards jumped out of the large vehicle.

"Any leads to that Maximum Ninja guy yet?" One of the guards asked the other.

"No but the boss want him dead!" The other one of the guards replied.

"Let's take them out and steal their ride." Hank said.

"Good idea...I'll take out one of them and you cover me." Maximum Ninja planned out.

"Go for it."

Maximum Ninja sneaked up behind one of the guards and cut off his throat. Hearing the commotion nearby him, the other guard aimed his firearm at Maximum Ninja.

"What do you think you're doing...Hey! You're Maximum Ninja!" The remaining guard yelled out in shock.

"That's the name...Don't wear it out." Maximum Ninja coldly answered.

"My boss will pay me good cash for your body, and I'll avenge my dead comrade!" the guard enthusiastically shouted with a grin of confidence.

The guard aimed the gun at Maximum Ninja and placed his finger on the trigger before Maximum could react. The next second, there was blood all over the ground.

But it wasn't Maximum's.

"What took you long?" Maximum Ninja asked Hank in annoyance, staring at the guard's corpse with a blown off head.

"I wanted to hear if he had anything interesting to say...But he didn't." Hank calmly responded.

The two entered the vehicle they rightfully stole from the two thugs. Hank took the wheel and Maximum Ninja took shotgun.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump on top of their heads.

**Someone had landed on the roof.**

Hank turned to Maximum for a quick instance. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. I'll take care if it." Maximum told Hank, cracking his knuckles.

Maximum Ninja climbed up on the roof of the truck. Sure enough, there were two men in ninja-like clothes standing opposite of Maximum with looks that could kill.

"You take care of the one driving the truck, and I'll take care of this one." The first ninja ordered the second.

"Roger that!" The second ninja replied.

As Maximum and the first ninja exchanged death-glares, the other ninja climbed down to the driver seat to dispatch Hank.

But he was gone.

"What the fuck!? Where did he go?" The ninja yelled out in shock.

Suddenly, Hank popped out into the assassin's field of view. He grabbed onto his enemy's neck.

"Surprise motherfucker." Hank whispered into the ninja's ear; following with a large snap by breaking his neck-bone.

Hank pushed the dead ninja off the truck and continued to drive.

Meanwhile Maximum Ninja fought on with the first ninja. It was a pretty close fight, but then, Maximum Ninja escaped back to the passenger seat.

"Coward! Get back out here and fight like a real man!" The ninja yelled confidently, laughing.

Maximum pointed to the direction in front of him. "Well then, let's see if you're man enough for the bridge then."

Confused, the ninja then turned around and saw that they were driving towards a very low bridge.

"Shit!" The ninja hollered, right before the bridge sliced him into two.

Dead silence followed shortly afterward. Normally, people would celebrate after fighting off a duo of trained assassins, but for some reason, Hank and Maximum Ninja just weren't in the mood.

Eventually, after driving for a long while, they had finally reached their destination at a nearby mansion.

Looks like Hank would finally get to meet Maximum Ninja's client.

"We're here!" Maximum Ninja shouted happily.

"Finally!" Hank responded; anticipation and impatience killing him.

Taking the lead, Maximum Ninja led Hank into the large house. Then, after a certain amount of mind-boggling twists and turns, Maximum finally stopped.

A figure walked up towards Hank. It was still a bit too dark to see clearly, but Hank knew that this was the man Maximum was leading him to all this time.

The man grinned.

"**Welcome Hank! I have been expecting your arrival!"**

Disclaimers:

Madness Combat: Krinkels.

Maximum Ninja: Sto0g3.

Beta-Reader: Spirit9871.

To Be Continued...


	2. The Mission

_**Madness Trauditory**_

Chapter Two: The Mission.

_The adventure continues..._

"**Welcome Hank! I have been expecting your arrival!" **the man invited with open arms.

Hank turned to Maximum Ninja. "I'm assuming this is your client."

"Yup!" Maximum Ninja replied.

Confirming that fact, Hank turned back to the stranger. "So who are you and what do you want?"

Before another word was passed in the room, the man walked a bit closer towards Hank for him to see his true face. What Hank saw was probably the most damned thing he'd ever seen after defeating the Auditor: a man with green, rotten flesh peeling from the bone.

"The hell? You're a zombie?" Hank asked.

"My name is Al A. Sassin." Al introduced himself, ignoring Hank's outburst.

"You're a zombie..." Hank repeated again, this time letting it sink into himself. Never had he met a zombie with manners before (since they were always so busy trying to rip the flesh off his body), so this may take some time to get accustoming to.

"Yeah, it's a long story..." Al trailed off; finally bringing Hank's statement-of-shock to light.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Hank merely ignored the fact that he was talking to an undead. But then again, Hank was technically one of them himself, only a bit more..._different._

"You're the one who wanted to talk, so let's cut the bullshit and get to the point; who are these new enemies I keep hearing about?"

"There is a man who threatens to overrun Nevada as we speak. He has power, with many men alongside him, which is why he is so troubling to society and why I had to call you here. " Al answered.

"Okay. So, who exactly is this guy we're talking about?" Hank questioned, a bit satisfied he was getting answers.

"His name's Steve!" Maximum Ninja suddenly jumped in.

"Yes. Maximum Ninja and Steve's conflict has quite the history behind it." Al said.

"Go on." Hank egged Al.

"The wretched man is trying to unleash a grave danger into this world; something that you yourself may be familiar with." Al continued.

"We're doing the best we can to stop him, but we're going to need some help." Maximum Ninja added.

Hank raised his eyebrows. "But wait...What exactly is this "grave danger" Steve is trying to unleash? And what am I supposed to know about it?"

"The Trauditory!" Maximum Ninja and Al exclaimed at the same time.

Hank sighed, now more confused than ever. It seemed as though every answer just brought up more questions.

"What is the Trauditory?"

"The Trauditory is the combination of Tricky and the Auditor. You see Hank, when Tricky was absorbed into the Auditor, their energies combined." Al said.

"Wait what?" Hank said, doing a double-take.

"Do you remember Tricky in his demonized-form? The one form that chased you and almost ripped you apart?" Al asked.

"How can I forget..." Hank murmured, still feeling the pain as if it was from yesterday.

"If we predict correctly, we have clear-cut evidence to believe that Tricky may make a return and unleash havoc." Al explained.

Hank turned a bit pale. A return? He could barely beat Tricky on his own, Hell, it was only pure luck that Jebus had killed the Clown at the perfect place and time.

"Go on."

Al nodded. "Tricky may or may not have his supernatural powers back; we don't know. The Improbability Drives were destroyed thanks to you, so it may be easier defeating the monster now. But there's more."

"Yes?" Hank asked, getting a bit anxious himself.

"Things were bad enough with Tricky and the Auditor as separate forms, but if this resurrection is successful, we may be facing a diabolical behemoth with _**both**_ their powers **combined.**"

Hank frowned. "But..."

"The Trauditory has been here for a while Hank. Remember that strange cloud you saw as the aftermath of the final fight you and Sanford had against the Auditor? That was the first sign of the Trauditory." Al said.

"But what about the Improbability Drives? Even you yourself mentioned that they're gone!" Hank argued.

"Yes, the two Drives were destroyed, however, the Auditor and Tricky had somehow managed to absorb the energy into themselves. Separated, they are strong, but combined...we may be talking about something that has the power to rip apart the dimensions of space and time themselves."

Hank reloaded his guns. "Alright, then let's go stop them...I've taken down Tricky before and I can do it again."

Al shook his head. "It's not that easy Hank."

"How so?" Hank asked, annoyed that the option of carnage was being set aside.

"Since Tricky will be in full control of the Trauditory, the Trauditory will not have any visible flaws. The Auditor' fed this power ever since he had begun his rule, with his only weakness being Tricky." Al countered.

Hank clenched his fists. "But how are we going to stop it!?"

"When it's awaken, we can't, but we must stop Steve before he tries to activate it first. Then we can be safe from the Trauditory for good." Al answered calmly.

Hank shook his head slowly."Why the Hell is this guy..._Steve_, trying to wake the Trauditory up? I mean, what does he plan on accomplishing by doing that?"

"He thinks that with the Trauditory's powers, he can control the universe. Unfortunately for the rest of us, he doesn't seem to be smart enough to figure out that all he's doing is ripping the fabric of the universe itself." Al responded.

"That's crazy; it's not possible to control that thing! What the Hell makes Steve even _think_ that he can do this?" Hank asked.

"Apparently, he have some kind of powerful mind controlling device that he will use against the Trauditory once it is at his disposal." Al said.

"Then let's destroy it and not have to worry about all this shit in the first place." Hank suggested.

"That's a horrible idea." Al retorted.

"Why?" Hank questioned a bit too coldly for having his ideas demeaned.

"If Steve unleashes the Trauditory with the mind controlling device, then we have to live in a dark world controlled by Steve himself." Al replied.

"Yeah? And?" Hank pushed on; already understanding that part of the situation.

"But, if Steve unleash the Trauditory by accident without the mind controlling device, the Trauditory will go haywire and annihilate everything on this planet. Nothing will be able to stop it." Al explained.

Hank looked down at the ground, crossing his arms. Al did make a good point, but it was maddening that things were so uptight.

"We'd rather have Steve control the Trauditory, than have the Trauditory control itself. But of course, it would be best if we just had none of the above, which is why we must target the root of this problem; Steve." Al said.

"Wait a minute...what exactly must Steve do to get control of this...Trauditory-thing?" Hank asked.

"Steve will have to find a living organism that has the exact genetic coding of both Tricky and the Auditor." Al replied.

Hank laughed. "Pfft, ha! That's impossible! There's not one living thing in this UNIVERSE that has what Steve's looking for, and even if I'm wrong, how the Hell is Steve suppose to find that one person?"

"See, that's the problem; there IS one person that has the exact same DNA coding as both Tricky and the Auditor. Worst of all, Steve knows who it is, so we've got to find him before Steve does." Al worriedly explained.

Curiosity was itching the back of Hank's head again. "Who is it?"

"An old nemesis of mine; nobody really knows his full name, but he used to be called the Deputy. He used to be the right-hand man for the Sheriff, until the guy just went ape-shit nuts." Al said.

"Wait, are you talking about the same Sheriff I killed a few years back?" Hank brought up.

"You know Hank, that's a really good question. I'm not honestly sure." Al admitted, frowning.

Shaking his head to get that though off, Hank continued, "Okay, aside from that, what's going to happen to the Deputy when Steve uses his DNA?"

"Maybe he'll die from the genetic transfusion, or he'll become one of the weaker spots of the Trauditory? We're really not sure about that either, but that's not the point. Regardless, we have to find the Deputy before Steve." Al declared.

"Okay." Hank agreed.

"As I said before Hank; it won't be easy. The Deputy is a very dangerous man, and you'll have to worry about his bodyguards. Remember to just play it smart, because this won't be some walk in the park." Al warned.

"It'll be a piece of cake...But one last question; why exactly is this guy related to both the Auditor AND Tricky?" Hank requested.

"For God's sake Hank, we don't have the answers to everything. All we know is that with the DNA combined from the Auditor and Tricky, it has affected his physical and psychological statuses." Al replied.

Hank nodded slowly. "I see..."

"So where is the Deputy hiding, and where is Steve?" Hank asked.

"The Deputy's in Arizona. We have to leave Nevada before Steve does, because he's going for the Deputy at this moment as well. So it's going to be a race to the finish." Al replied.

Hank smirked. "What are we waiting for then? I'm really dying to crack some skulls for once."

Nodding, Al began leading Hank to the exit so the three could begin their mission.

However, Maximum Ninja stopped.

"What's wrong?" Al questioned.

Maximum looked around him. "There are spies among us. We need to find another way out or things could get really messy."

Having an idea, Al snapped his fingers. "There's an underground passageway underneath out feet. We can escape through there and save ourselves a lot of time. Follow me."

Listening to Al's directions, the three of them found themselves walking deeper into the ground through more twists and turns in the underground labyrinth.

"Is there anyone following us Hank?" Maximum Ninja asked.

Hank turned around to take a quick glance behind him. "Not that I'm concerned of."

_Meanwhile on the rooftops..._

A man talked through his walkie-talkie. "Red Sun to Boss; targets found. Awaiting orders..."

"**...Boss to...Red Sun...Take care of them...and make it one Hell of a bloody mess...I want Maximum...Ninja's head on my...Table..."**

Red Sun grinned. "With pleasure."

Red Sun turned to his men. "Proceed! Move in for the kill!"

"Yes sir!" His henchmen replied.

The men began to swarm into the house.

_Back at the underground passageway..._

"Do you think we lost them?" Maximum Ninja asked once more.

"Don't be too sure about it. Expect the unexpected. That's what kept me alive against the A.A.H.W." Hank advised.

Suddenly, the thumping of footsteps could be heard from behind the trio. Sure enough, the men after Maximum Ninja had quickly found the secret passageways and were preparing for combat.

Al reloaded his weapon. "Gentlemen, I guess we finally have come to this moment again; let us now do what we all do best."

Maximum unsheathed his sword. "Right behind ya Al!"

Hank made a small grin, reloading his own firearms as well. "About time. Let's spill some blood."

The henchmen had surrounded them from the front and back. There was no chance of escaping now.

But the three of them honestly didn't care.

Maximum Ninja was the first to make a move as he threw his blade right in the face of one of the attackers. He watched with glee as metal pierced skin, and, as Hank said, spilled some blood.

Hank fired the bullets from his dual five-sevens towards two of the henchmen, making a great display of brains and blood.

Al used his own rifle (an AK-47 to be precise) to take down one of the men. Suddenly, he felt his zombie nature beginning to take over; grabbing on tightly to another foe.

"Dude...What the fuck!?" Hank cursed at Al before he could devour the poor soul.

"Sorry guys; it's the zombie gene. It won't happen again; I swear." Al apologized, breaking his victim's neck.

Clearing out the path in front and realizing that there were still too many enemies to handle, the trio began running until they reached outside.

"To the truck!" Hank yelled.

Hank sat at the driver's seat while Maximum Ninja took the passenger's side.

"Wait! Don't go yet!...Where the Hell is Al!?" Maximum Ninja asked.

Before anything else was said, Al suddenly looked down at them from the top of the window.

He was sitting on the roof of the truck with his AK-47

"What the Hell are you guys waiting for? Chinese New Year? DRIVE!" Al yelled.

Maximum Ninja scratched his head in awe. "Well I'll be damned..."

Hank has had enough. "Everybody on board? Good. Let's get the Hell out of here!"

As they sped away, Al fired at the henchmen following them from the roof of the truck; ensuring no pursuit from the attackers.

To their surprise however, one of the henchmen had hid near the truck and tried to climb in through the passenger seat.

Maximum Ninja gritted his teeth. Throwing his blade once more at his enemy's face, he watched as the skull of the corpse skidded across the speeding road.

"Piss off!" Maximum yelled behind him.

After Hank drove over several henchmen that blocked their way, the three of them escaped through the night.

Red Sun saw their truck drive far away in the distance. He frowned.

"You may have won this first round...But this isn't over! I swear the next time I see any of you three; I'll tear you to shreds!" Red Sun shouted.

_Elsewhere in Nevada..._

Sanford sat all alone with his wheelchair; dead-silent. He was stuck in deep thought as to how life could be so cruel to him.

Then he heard something in the kitchen. Raising the closest thing next to him (which was a wooden bat) for safe measures, Sanford yelled out towards the uninvited guest.

"Somebody there?"

There was a sudden whoosh, and before Sanford could blink, he found a knife raised near his neck.

"**So you're the Legendary Sanford, I Presume..."**

Disclaimers:

Madness Combat by Krinkels

Maximum Ninja by St0og3

Madness Mini by Shrinkz

Beta-Reader: Spirit9871

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
